Prince Adam
Prince Adam is the man who was turned into a beast in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. This page covers the same character, but reimagined. The one major difference in the redesign is that his human form is similar to his beast form; and he looks like an older man because of it. The character was created by VampireMeerkat and artwork first uploaded at Deviantart on September 4, 2013. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Original Prince Adam To read about the original Prince Adam/Beast and recognize the differences mentioned below, click here. Redesigned Prince Adam Before turned into a beast, Adam was a spoiled young prince born from a kind king and queen. His parents died in an accident when in his early 20s, but the announcement received no tears from their son. Instead, he expressed eagerness to take over the throne and threw a big party on the night before his crowning ceremony, which was then interrupted by the continuous knocking of an old misshapen woman looking for shelter. The loud banging disturbed the prince's festive mood and as the guards were unwilling to be forceful with her, Adam decided to take care of it himself. She explained be ill and in dire need of shelter from the cold and vicious wolves outside, but Adam didn't care for the sob story and ordered her to leave. She begged again and this time offered a rose as payment. He scoffed, saying his garden had bushes full of the things. She desperately fell onto her knees, but this time his patience was tested and he kicked the woman away from the door to give him room to close it. At that moment, she melted into a beautiful enchantress who expressed her disappointment in him. As punishment for his behaviour, she cursed him and all of his possessions, which included his human servants. While they were innocent in this, they were sacrificed in order to give the lazy prince a bigger sense of urgency, assuming he somewhat cared for them. But Adam was more concerned with his own appearance than to focus on the one thing that would lift the curse: to find and earn love. He kept mistreating his servants, even in their compromised state, and couldn't imagine starting a relationship with any of the females. None of his staff had the willpower to develop romantic feelings for him, either. Adam was given the rose the enchantress had inside a magic bell jar, which would represent the time he had left on the world. If he wished to extend it, he had to sacrifice his own valuable roses to replace the current one before the last pedal would fall. Many years passed and many rose bushes were plucked clean, until the castle happened to get visited by a stranger. Adam's hospitable servants fed him and washed his clothes behind their master's back, and upon heading back home, Maurice became enticed by the roses in the garden and wished to take one for his daughter as a souvenir after his failed trip. But Adam happened to be there too, looking for a replacement, and became enraged by the theft of the only means of keeping him alive. Belle had been alarmed by her father's panicking horse in the meantime and showed up to the castle to look for him. Adam's servants again felt the need to help, and secretly guided her to the freezing dungeon her father was being held. This time Adam stuck around to watch his servants' actions and followed Belle. Upon getting caught, she begged the angered beast to let her take her sick father's place. Adam knew he wasn't in the position to send away a woman after the many years of nothing and needed to put more effort into escaping the beastly form that kept eating away his humanity. ---- Personality Prince Adam is entitled and has a short fuse, mainly thanks to the way he was raised by his well-meaning parents. They loved him dearly and gave him everything he wanted, though he never returned these feelings. Because of his upbringing, Adam needed a long time to reflect on himself. Only after having lived as a beast for almost as long he's lived as a human did he become willing to try and develop a relationship with the commoner that is Belle. While she's perceived beautiful, Adam wouldn't acknowledge this and only wanted confirmation of her character. ---- Appearance Prince Adam, when turned back into a human, looks much like his beast self. He has long, thick brown hair with sideburns, a greying goatee, grey/white eyebrows, big lower lip, large bony nose, and a muscular build with a fair amount of body hair. He's supposedly in his late 40s or 50s when the curse gets lifted. Trivia *The name that got accepted by fans, "Adam", was never revealed by Disney themselves. Beast is officially nameless. Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Male Characters